Angel Sanchez
Angel Sanchez is the teenage son of Maria Sanchez. Season 1 Coge Todo lo Que Puede Llevar: When Teresa pushes into their apartment, Angel comes behind her and holds a knife to her throat. Teresa warns him and his mom that people are looking for them and they're going to die if they don't leave. In the car, Angel wants his mom to take the money that Teresa offers them, but she refuses. Teresa takes them to the church to ask Father Ramon to help them get to Mexico. Using information that Father Ramon gives them, Teresa takes the Sanchezes and the Parras to an airplane hanger in the Laredo border town. The people there reveal a ladder that leads down to a tunnel to Mexico. Angel, his mom, and Teresa all descend the ladder and enter the tunnel. Esta Cosa Que Es Nuestra Teresa is the last to climb the ladder to the surface. At the top, Maria immediately asks where Manny is, running down a hallway and into his arms. Teresa is followed down the hall by a man who removes his gun as he stalks her. After Maria and Angel exchange hugs with their family, Manny and his friends cock their guns at Teresa. Maria tries to protect Teresa, saying that they can leave and Teresa isn't going to cause any problems. Teresa points out that she told Maria to call him and that she's just trying to save her. It looks like Teresa is going to be let go, but then a man clamps a green rag over her face and it fades to black. Teresa wakes sitting at a kitchen table. Angel is coloring a superhero with Teresa's face. Maria's father, Alberto, enters the room and demands to know who Teresa is working for, threatening to torture her with a chainsaw. Teresa admits that she works with Camila Vargas, but they don't know that she brought them to Mexico. Maria stands up for Teresa. It is enough to make her father leave the room. Alberto decides that they have to kill Teresa. Maria is still begging for her life, but her brother doesn't concede either. The brother says that "these people are savages." From in the kitchen, Angel admits, "I don't believe that about you. I want to untie you. But I can't. I love my mom... Do you understand that? I love my mom." Teresa replies that she understands. In the bathroom, Teresa attempts to escape through the window. The window is stuck, and she backs away from it when she sees Angel on the other side. He helps her open it and prompts her to go. Teresa steals a rusty old car and takes off. Quotes * "I want to untie you. But I can't. I love my mom... Do you understand that? I love my mom." -Angel to Teresa Gallery Angel helping t. esta cosa es nuestra.png Angel esta cosa es nuestra stills.png Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:1x09 Category:Sanchez family Category:Angel Sanchez